universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros. Lawl Sigma
Smash Bros. Lawl Sigma Update 6/5/2017: Two new fighters join the battle! ''Smash Bros. Lawl Sigma ''is a fighting game created by AngryLittleYoshi as a spin-off of the popular YouTube series SSmash Bros. Lawl ''by chincherrinas. While humorous in nature and in terms of the roster, the game plays similarly to the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series of titles. Characters fight one another across various areas to gain victory through amassing damage percentage points on their opponents. ''Sigma, unfortunately, will never be released as an actual game due to various copyright laws and other legal information preventing it from being released on major platforms. Sorry to destroy any possible excitement for this game. Characters As was described above, the roster of this game features characters from various planes of existence and universes including, but not limited to the following: actual people, the terrible Sonichu comics, YouTube's animation community, and Flash games. These choices boil down to Author Appeal at its best and utterly nonsensical bullshit at its worst. 10 playable characters have been confirmed across three groupings - Celebrities, Cults, and YouTube Poops - with some requiring specific criteria to be met before they can be played as. Additionally, assistant characters known as Assist Trophies can be summoned from the item of the same name. Fighters Buddy4.png|"Buddy Armstrong" LISA Captain_underpants_flying.png|Captain Underpants Captain Underpants Christian-weston-chandler.jpg|Chris-chan Sonichu Photo.jpg|Harry Partridge YouTube VW_Hexxus_by_DarkAngelX.jpg|Hexxus FernGully Kevin MS.PNG|Kevin Meatspace AlecBaldwinasMrConductor.png|Mr. Conductor Shining Time Station Phil Eggtree.png|Phil Eggtree Riddle School Direct.png|Satoru Iwata Nintendo Yang_Xiao_Long.png|Yang RWBY Assist Trophies Trophies FrancisTAG.jpg|Francis the Angry Gamer YouTube Rosechu.jpg|Rosechu Sonichu Actions Stages The stages of Sigma feature locations from across the multiple universes represented in-game. Only five have been confirmed so far including one based upon YouTube's front page and two others being recurring locations in Super Smash Bros. games. 4CentGarbage.jpg|4-cent_garbage.com Building Sonichu Battlefield.jpg|Battlefield Super Smash Bros. Sblg final destination.jpg|Final Destination Super Smash Bros. FrontPage.png|Main Page YouTube ShiningTime.png|Shining Time Station Shining Time Station / Thomas & Friends Update Logs 2017 June *'June 2nd:' The A Trip to the Moon era has begun! **'Characters added:' Buddy, Captain Underpants, "Chris-chan", Harry, Haxxus, Mr. Conductor, Satoru Iwata, and Yang. **'Stages:' 4-cent_garbage.com Building, Battlefield, Final Destination, and Main Page. **'Assist trophies:' Francis and Rosechu. *'June 5th:' Two new fighters have joined the battle! a preview for the second era **'Characters added:' Kevin and Phil. TBA *Welcome to the Metropolis ''era! **'Characters added: 'Kevin, Phil, and six more characters. *It's the beginning of the end. Welcome to the final era - the ''Citizen Kane ''era! **'Characters added: 'Eight characters. Trivia *The first character created for ''Sigma was Phil, who was taken from an earlier project by ALY. Much of his moveset has been changed, though. *Originally, Kevin was going to be in a tag-team with his roommate Toby. This idea was scrapped early on but Toby still appears in Kevin's Final Smash. *Blaze the Cat and Grand Dad were considered as characters early in development. Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Video Games Category:RWBY Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Nintendo Category:LISA Series Category:Sonichu Category:Captain Underpants Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Category:YouTube Category:Riddle School